Goodbye
by TheFlyingGraysons
Summary: Beast Boy's last visit to Terra where he talks about how things could have been.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Beast Boy walked into the cave where Terra still stood, encased in stone. No matter how hard they tried to find a cure, there just didn't seem to be one. He walked down in front of her and set down a few roses, and then sat down in front of the statue.

"So uh, hey Terra." Beast boy exhaled loudly, hearing it reverberate around the cave. "It's ah, it's me again. Beast Boy. We've been trying to find a way to get you out of the stone, but it just isn't working. And I miss you so much it just hurts, every day I wish you were here. We may not have gotten a whole lot of time to talk and hang out and all that, but I had a really strong connection with you. If only we had enough time, if only I could have helped you, realized what Slade was doing to you. Of course, hoping and wishing get you nowhere. No matter what you're still trapped in there, and god I just wish you were here. Sad thing is, I know how it would be if you were here. One day I went into Raven's room and found a spell that can tell you how your life would turn out, or how it _could have_ turned out.

"So of course, I looked to see what it would be like had you not gone over to Slade, or survived. It showed me what happened had you survived. We would've started seriously dating at age seventeen, lost our v-card with each other at age eighteen, then proceeded to have our first huge fight three weeks after. We made up with each other when I came and sang you a song I wrote for you, called Fade Away. You cried and laughed and we apologized, then made love once again. Soon after, you became sick so you went and took a pregnancy test, which turned out positive. You were scared at first to tell me, but then you did and we were so happy, but it turned out to be a miscarrage. You had to have a still birth which wrecked you. I had never seen you so depressed...

"Eventually, we got through it, and I proposed. We had a beautiful wedding, god you were so gorgeous at only nineteen. You filled out nicely over the years too, I must admit. Then that night once again, we made love. But god, Terra, you were just so god damn gorgeous. Then once again you got pregnant. We prayed and hoped and were so thankful when our beautiful little boy was born, Jax Brion Logan. You had his middle name Brion for your brother, and you let me name him Jax. He was the most adorable little boy Terra, he had dimples from god knows where, my eyes, blonde hair, and pointed ears. Once he was older, we found out he inherited both our powers, yours more than mine. When he was three, and we were twenty three, we had another beautiful child, this time a girl named Roxanne Marie Logan, you insited on having her middle name Marie to honor my mom, and we nicknamed her Rocky. Oh, was she ever a trouble maker. Took after her dad, as you always said with a smile and laugh in your voice.

"We then attended a number of weddings, Robin and Starfire, Cyborg and Bumblebee, Jericho and Kole, Kid Flash and Jinx, Aqualad and Raven... Everyone was happy. God, _we_ were so happy. We lived in a three story house and fought crime, and reluctantly allowed our kids to follow in our footsteps. They were perfect titans. Really Terra, we had the perfect life. Then Slade came back to life, god knows how and went after our kids. Thankfully, they were hurt and Slade was killed, once and for all. Everything was great. We grew old gracefully and I died first of a heart attack, and then a week after you followed me in your sleep. But we got to live to see our children fall in love and have babies of their own! Jax married a beautiful girl named Adrianna who had watched him fight crime since he became a titan, and they had four beautiful kids. Rocky married Jay, Robin and Starfire's kid, and they had one beautiful child. Terra, I want this so bad...

"But I know it won't happen. I really don't want to say this either Terra, but it's time for me to move on. I still love you Terra, but I can't keep mourning over you. I have to get along with my life, and move on. I can't say I'll never stop looking for a cure for you, but I will sure as hell try. I don't know if you can hear me Terra, but in case you can, I love you. You were my first love, and I will never _ever_ forget you. I'm thinking of asking out Raven, we've been spending a lot of time together lately, I think I might really like her. But don't think I'll forget you, because I won't. I don't know when I'll be back, if I come back. I have to move on."

Beast Boy wiped his tears and got up, dusting dirt and dust off himself. He walked up to Terra's statue and gave it a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

He then re-arranged the roses and walked away, giving one last look at her before walking out of the cave.

"Goodbye Terra."

Within her stone structure, Terra felt her heart shatter. _I love you too Beast Boy. I'll miss you._

* * *

_**R&R please?**_

_**~TheFlyingGraysons**_


End file.
